falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Kendall Hospital
(interior) }} Kendall Hospital, formerly used by the Railroad as their Augusta safehouse, is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Layout The exterior of the hospital is often inhabited by bloodbugs and bloatflies, but is otherwise unremarkable. The entrance of the hospital is filled with junk. Past the entrance and through the blue door, there is a Novice-locked terminal which controls the neighboring door. However, there is little point unlocking the door as the doorway is barred by a fallen bookshelf. Just past the terminal, down the hall on the left is a bottlecap mine. The next room coming across has a large bonfire burning in the center of it. There are 5 raiders and a machine gun turret defending this room. Along the perimeter of this room, there is a gift shop with an Advanced-locked floor safe behind the counter. Just beyond the gift shop, through a broken wall, is a bathroom and a first aid protectron which can be activated from the neighboring unlocked terminal. Near the bonfire there is an armor and weapon repair station as well as a book return machine where overdue books can be deposited. Just past the book return terminal is a stairwell to the second floor. The lab across from the office contains a number of useful junk items such as microscopes and Bunsen burners. The elevator next to the lab takes the Sole Survivor to the sixth floor. At the end of the first hallway, there is a machine gun turret. Going down the ramp in front of the turret takes the player character to the fifth floor. Navigating through the small living quarters will lead to a set of blue double doors which opens to a large, well lit area full of raiders. Along the catwalks, there is an Advanced-locked blue door which open to a room overlooking a large platform. Directly beneath this room on the platform is a bookshelf with an overdue book. Just past this is a red Advanced-lock door which leads to another office with an armor workbench and a machine gun turret. At the lowest level of the area, beneath the lowest platform, there is a lone deathclaw as well as a fusion core in the nearby generator. A circuit breaker in the southern corner will activate the double doors near the generator, which is the only exit from this level. The hallway beyond contains a chest with excellent leveled loot, but is highly irradiated. The door at the end leads back to Cambridge. Notable loot * Two overdue books - One on a shelf in a room in the northwest corner of the large pit, the other is on a bookshelf behind the counter with the two cash registers near the entrance. * Augusta station last update - In a desk. It only spawns during the quest Butcher's Bill. * One fusion core - On the lowest level with the deathclaw, in a generator between the button-activated door and the circuit breaker. * One Syringer - Behind an Advanced locked door on the middle level of the large ruined area, leaning against a wall near the yellow crate that is flanked by a red and blue barrel. * Two bottlecap mines - One in the hallway with the door unlock terminal. This is after exiting the first main room. The mine is on the floor on the left side opposite and just past the terminal. The second is in the big chamber area. As one crosses the bridge the mine will be on a shelf on the other side of the room. * Office key - On the table in a shack type room in the center of the map, opens nearby door. Related quests * Butcher's Bill - The Sole Survivor needs to come here to determine what has happened to the Augusta Safehouse for The Railroad. They will find out that the safehouse has been attacked and taken over by raiders. * Randolph Safehouse - Kendall Hospital is one of several possible locations that need to be cleared for the Randolph Safehouse quests. * Treasure Hunt - The Sole Survivor may find a note on a raider suggesting that the gang at Kendall Hospital made a big score and there might be a large amount of caps there. A quest will show up in the miscellaneous quest list directing the player character to find the caps stash at Kendall Hospital. Notes The backdoor entrance, coming from the parking garage, is normally barred from the inside. However, there is a car parked outside that can be detonated, which may blow the bars off that door and allow entrance. Appearances Kendall Hospital appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs There is a blue colored door on one of the upper floors of the building that cannot be opened from either side; it will display "close" when interacted with after attempting to open it for the first time, and will continue doing so regardless of any further interaction with it. Gallery FO4 Kendall Hospital inside 0.png|Entrance to the subway sign KendallHospital-Emergency-Fallout4.jpg|Boarded-up entrance FO4 Kendall Hospital inside 2.png|Augusta station last update FO4 Kendall Hospital inside 3.png|Raiders Kendall_Hospital_book_return_terminal.jpg|Book return terminal FO4 Kendall Hospital inside 5.png|Raider camp FO4 Kendall Hospital inside 6.png Kendall_Hospital_office_key.jpg|Office key KendallHospital-Fallout4.jpg Category:Railroad safehouses Category:Cambridge buildings ru:Больница «Кендалл» uk:Лікарня «Кендалл» zh:肯德爾醫院